


Fitzsimmons: A History

by Haywire



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywire/pseuds/Haywire
Summary: Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz meet at Hogwarts as first years, then continue their magical journey through school - and onwards - together.





	Fitzsimmons: A History

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuburbanSun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuburbanSun/gifts).



Jemma peered cautiously over the edge of the boat. There wasn’t a single cloud in the night sky, so the unobstructed moonlight bounced and played off the gently lapping waves of the lake. She recalled that the very large man called it the Black Lake but it looks almost impossibly dark to her.

Part of her wants to dip her hand into it, to test its viscosity, its temperature, see what makes it tick, but then she remembered she had just arrived at a school for wizardry and was dressed in robes with a newly acquired wand in her pocket. It probably wasn’t the best time to be taking risks.

Before she could ponder it any further, another person claimed the empty spot next to her. She turned and saw a boy with curly, brownish-blonde hair sliding into place. His robes appeared just slightly too large for him, and he was fiddling with the tie he was wearing.

“Alright then, off we go!” yelled the huge man who’d lead them to the boats earlier - Hagrid, was it, Jemma thought? - and they were off. She wasn’t quite sure how to go about introducing herself, so instead she just looked out at the water again.

“Doesn’t look right, does it?” said the boy next to her. “The water, I mean. It’s _too_ dark, somehow, like something’s strange about it.” He sighed and looked up at the moon, as if hoping to glean answers from the ancient stony satellite. When none seemed to be forthcoming, he turned to face her again and extended a hand. “Sorry, I’m Leo. Leo Fitz.”

“Jemma Simmons,” she replied, taking his proffered hand and shaking it briefly. “You’re right, there’s a lot of... strangeness involved with all of this.” Jemma spoke quietly; for as many of them that seemed bewildered by their present surroundings like them, there were as many - or more - of them that were laughing, carrying on, and enjoying it all.

“I take it you’re not used to this sort of thing, then?” asked Leo, taking out his wand. “The whole magic business.”

Jemma smiled slightly and shook her head. “It’s all very fresh to me as well.” Her letter from Hogwarts had come completely out of the blue, and she had a feeling Leo had found out in a similar fashion. “It’s exciting, though, totally.”

“Oh yeah, it’s absolutely mad,” Leo agreed. They both laughed nervously and turned to face the silhouetted castle ahead of them, which loomed over them and drew closer with each passing second.

 _”Well, if nothing at least I’ve made one new acquaintance out of this,”_ Jemma told herself.

*

The sorting ceremony was mostly a blur for Jemma. It consisted of panic and worry before her name was called, peak anxiety whilst sitting and wearing the Sorting Hat, followed by relief and emotional exhaustion as she finally took a seat at the Ravenclaw table.

After the feast, as everyone was milling about and waiting for their respective prefects to organize each table and lead them to their towers, Jemma spied the boy from the boat. He’d apparently been sorted into Hufflepuff; he’d been called before her own sorting and she’d been far too worried about her own fate then to wonder about his.

As they filed out of the hall, she found herself standing next to him once again. He gave her a small smile and a wave.

“Congrats on getting into Ravenclaw, that’s brilliant,” he said.

“Thank you,” Jemma replied. “Hufflepuff is great too, you’ll love it there.”

“Yes, anywhere is better than, well. You know.” Leo glanced over at the green and silver clad students, many of whom were snickering and pointing at other students as they exited. “What a bunch of wankers.”

Jemma couldn’t help but giggle at that. As they neared the exit of the hall, the lines they were in diverged. She gave Leo another wave before they headed in different directions. “See you around, yeah?”

“For sure,” he said, grinning goofily and bumping into one of his fellow Hufflepuffs before stepping out of Jemma’s sight.

*

“Studying late again?” Leo asked, plopping his texts down noisily next to Jemma in the library and prompting several shushings from its other patrons as he hopped up and sat on the edge of the table where she sat.

“Yes, as well you should be.” She placed her thumb between the pages she was reading to hold her place. “I’ve heard third year exams are the worst,” Jemma confided in a low whisper.

“That’s what you said about second year exams,” he replied with a chuckle.

“And they were harder than the first year ones, yeah?” She arched an eyebrow, daring him to disagree.

“There are seven years here, Jemma. There might be a pattern there, somewhere.”

“Shush, I’m in the middle of something.”

“Whatcha studying?” He peeked at the cover of her book. “Herbology, ugh. I don’t know what’s worse, that or Potions.”

“They’re both perfectly fine courses, I’ll remind you,” said Jemma defensively.

“And so’s Arithmancy and Astronomy, though I suppose we’ll have to agree to disagree, hmm?”

“We’ll have to agree that I need to study,” she replied, with a hint of a smile on her face.

“Right then, I’ll leave you to it.” Leo slid off of the desk and started to leave, then stopped and turned back to face her. “But before I do, I was just wondering, are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend?”

“Oh, I… wasn’t really planning on it.” Jemma was going to study but even she wasn’t going to admit that outloud. “Are you?”

“I was thinking about it, if I had someone to go with, that is.” He rubbed the back of his neck and averted his gaze. “Right, well, if you change your mind just let me know I guess?”

“I will, definitely…” she started, looking up from her books to see that Leo was already scurrying out of the library. And Jemma couldn’t be one hundred percent certain, but she thought that maybe he’d been blushing?

No, that couldn’t be, she told herself before going back to studying.

*

“Are you excited to go back to sixth year?” Jemma asked Leo after class. They were both old enough to take university courses now and they both did so over the summer session.

Since they both came from a muggle background it wasn’t a problem for them to fit in, at least not in theory. They both were younger than most students, but that was offset by the smaller size of summer classes. They signed up for maths and physics classes, nothing too strenuous - at least not for them - and were heading home after their last class.

“Most definitely, it’s going to be amazing. We can start working on our N.E.W.T. courses this year, I can’t wait.” said Leo, adjusting his book bag strap.

“I really hope they offer Alchemy as well, fingers crossed,” Jemma hoped. “And there’s also Apparition lessons, those should be very helpful.”

“Defence Against the Dark Arts will be very interesting as well,” he added. “Especially for those of us who are planning to pursue certain professions post-graduation…”

“I told you, I’m not sure what I want to do just yet,” confessed Jemma. “Though any position with the Ministry would certainly be more than acceptable.”

“I’m just saying, it never hurts to keep your options open.” Leo held his hands up, palms outward in a gesture of surrender. “At any rate, you know where I’ll be applying.”

“I do indeed.” There was only one option for Fitz, and Jemma knew better than to get him going on the subject. He had an insatiable appetite for his career, which reminded her how hungry she was, making her stomach growl as if on cue.

“Whoa, someone’s hungry,” he commented. “I don’t suppose you’d be up for grabbing a bite, perhaps?”

She blinked at the question, unable to answer immediately. When she was finally able to respond a beat or two later, she nodded in agreement. “Took you long enough,” she started before catching herself. “I mean, to notice I was hungry. I’ve been starving all day. And yes, let’s.”

*

“I can’t believe we’re really doing this.” Jemma looked up at the entrance to the Ministry of Magic, shaking her head though grinning at the same time.

“I can’t believe that you ever had any doubts,” replied Leo, clapping a hand on his partner’s shoulder.

“You know I’ve never doubted you,” she said, frowning at him.

“I didn’t say you doubted _me_ , silly.” He quickly continued before she could say anything further. “And no, I never doubted you, before you ask. Both of us have worked long and hard to get to where we are today.”

Jemma softened and smiled. “You’re quite correct there. We’ve both come a long way together.”

She turned back to face the entrance, straightening the collar on her coat and running her hands down her sides, then nodded curtly. “Right, then. Shall we get to our first day on the job, Auror Fitz?”

“I believe we shall, Agent Simmons.” He held his hand out for her to take, and, once she’d clasped hers tightly into his, they headed into the building together.


End file.
